Happy Birthday!
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Presente para Winnie Cooper. Rose odiava comemorar seus aniversários. Scorpius ia fazê-la mudar de ideia.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Oi gente! Tive a ideia para essa fic no dia do meu aniversário. E demorei um pouco até chegar nesse contexto, porque de início queria que a fic ocorresse durante a época que Scorpius e Rose frequentavam Hogwarts, e acabei mudando porque a minha amiga, pra quem estou dedicando essa fic vai fazer 22 aninhos e decidi que a Rose também teria essa idade. Winnie, você não tem ideia de quanto é importante. E bom, sei que adora Scorpius e Rose, espero que realmente que você goste. Parabéns! Winnie, saiba que te desejo o melhor dos aniversários!

xxx

**Happy Birthday! – Capítulo 1**

– Happy Birthday to you! – cantarolou Scorpius ao entrar na sala da amiga – Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday…

Ele não conseguiu continuar porque Rose tapou a boca dele com as duas mãos.

– Não cante mais essa música! – ela praticamente rosnou ao dizer isso.

– Mmmnn? – ele tentou dizer algo, e foi assim que Rose percebeu que ainda estava com as mãos na boca dele, retirou-as rapidamente.

Ela não sabia explicar, mas achou essa situação constrangedora.

– Por que todo esse drama Weasley? – ele perguntou, sentando em uma cadeira na frente da Rose e colocando os pés em cima da mesa. – Será que dá para me explicar por que não posso cantar?

Rose já havia se cansado de pedir e até implorar para que Scorpius não colocasse os pés em cima da mesa _dela. _Mas não adiantava. Todas as vezes que eles se encontravam ali ele fazia mesma coisa. De modo que dessa vez ela apenas revirou os olhos.

– Simples. Porque eu não quero que saibam que é meu aniversário.

– Mas hoje não é seu aniversário Rose. É amanhã.

– Sério? – ela disse, sarcástica – Se você não tivesse me dito, eu teria que perguntar para a minha mãe.

– Vou ignorar esse cinismo e vou perguntar novamente. Por quê?

– Porque eu não gosto de comemorar aniversários.

– Aí você já está mentindo querida – ele disse normalmente, e nem percebeu que a chamou de "querida", entretanto Rose fez mais que perceber, ela corou também – Porque no mês passado vocês fizeram o maior festão para a Lily.

Além de Rose, Lily era a única dos Weasley que era amiga de Scorpius. Apesar de todas as meninas da família o considerar um pedaço de mau caminho. Os caras da família pareciam não gostar dele, por ser um Malfoy e tudo mais. Só Teddy o adorava (acho que tem a ver com fato de serem parentes). Quero dizer, Hugo também não tinha nada contra o sonserino, mas achava que rolava um clima entra ele e Rose, portanto tinha que exercer o seu papel de irmão mais novo implicante e atrapalhar.

– Vou editar minha frase então Malfoy – Havia outra coisa também, apesar de serem amigos, Rose nunca havia chamado Scorpius pelo primeiro nome, e isso era algo que o incomodava de uma forma absurda – Eu não gosto de comemorar _meus _aniversários.

Ele ficou boquiaberto. Por que não? Para o Malfoy, seu aniversário era o melhor dia do ano. Ganhava até do Natal e da Páscoa.

– Quer que eu explique também? – ela perguntou sorrindo, porque também sabia que Scorpius amava aniversários, parecia que voltava a ter 12 anos de novo – Bem...

Ele ainda olhava para ela incrédulo. Como assim? As festas de aniversário são as melhores.

– Ah, eu não tenho uma explicação – ela disse inclinando-se na mesa, e empurrando os pés dele.

– Rose. – ele falou – Eu não entendo.

Ela tinha que admitir que Scorpius era bonito, mas nunca diria isso alto. Só que quando a Weasley viu a testa dele franzida de incompreensão, os olhos curiosos, querendo entender o por quê desprezo por algo que ele amava, ela teve que sorrir.

Como era possível que ele ficasse mais lindo assim do que com aquele sorriso cínico dele?

– Não tem nada para entender. A data apenas perdeu a graça para mim.

– Mas amanhã você vai fazer 22 anos! – ele ainda batia na mesma tecla – Isso é algo especial, não acha?

– De verdade?

Scorpius apenas assentiu.

– Não. – ela continuou – Sou grata todos os dias pela minha vida. Pelos meus pais e minha família também, mas essa data não me diz mais muita coisa. Entretanto – os olhos dele brilharam e Rose sentiu que acabaria com a alegria dele – se você quiser me dar um presente amanhã, eu iria adorar.

Foi a vez de Scorpius revirar os olhos e dizer, com um meio sorriso:

– Você não gosta de comemorar certo? – ela balançou a cabeça, concordando – Então não é uma boa hora para dizer que seus primos estão fazendo uma festa surpresa para você e até eu fui convidado ou é?

– Você está de brincadeira não está?

– Não mesmo. – ele respondeu, enquanto ela se levantava da cadeira e dava a volta na mesa – Acha que eu estou sendo estraga-prazeres?

– Deixa de ser cínico – ela brincou – mas por que você decidiu me contar isso?

– Porque te conheço Rose. Sei que você odeia qualquer tipo de surpresa no trabalho. E pensei que na vida pessoal também fosse assim.

Os dois trabalhavam no Ministério. Relações internacionais. E foi ali que se tornaram melhores amigos.

– Muito obrigada – ela disse – Eu odeio mesmo surpresas. Mas a festa vai ser que dia?

– Depois de amanhã. Sábado, Beco Diagonal, ás 21:30. Fiz meu dever de direitinho Srta. Weasley? Eles decidiram não fazer a festa amanhã porque parece que você disse à sua mãe que iria ficar até mais tarde no trabalho. O que é mentira. E que você precisava descansar um pouco, isso provavelmente é verdade mas...

Ele não pode continuar, pois Rose o abraçou, agradecendo. E não era aquele abraço sem graça que colegas dão quando se encontram. Esse foi um abraço de verdade, dava para sentir os batimentos de Rose contra o corpo dele, e o seu perfume cítrico.

– Como meus melhores empregados, eu imaginei que soubessem que é proibido agarrar colegas durante o expediente.

Rose largou Scorpius assim que ouviu a as primeiras palavras da voz grave e ele, por conseguinte, levantou-se da cadeira e assumiu uma expressão profissional.

O Sr. Dumas sorriu interiormente. O Malfoy e a Weasley eram seus melhores profissionais e ótimos no que faziam, pegá-los em um momento constrangedor foi como ganhar o dia porque ele pensou que isso nunca poderia acontecer, apesar de desconfiar que estava rolando algo entre aqueles dois.

– Desculpe senhor. – disse Rose envergonhada, e com as bochechas em fogo – Mas não estava acontecendo nada.

– Espera aí. – falou Scorpius – Desculpe a pergunta, mas o senhor não veio aqui para dizer á Srta. Weasley que ela vai ter alguma reunião com o consulado suíço e que eu iria ficar fora dessa, ou veio?

– O Sr. é muito inconveniente, senhor Malfoy. – Scorpius iria responder, entretanto recebeu uma cutucada de Rose nas costelas, e ele ficou _meio _incapacitado de falar e de respirar também – Entretanto eu realmente gosto que meus empregados sejam inconvenientes e eu também gosto de disputas. Só não quero que o senhor se esqueça de que eu sou que mando aqui, e ai de você ou até do ministro Kingsley se quiser dar algum palpite. Fui claro?

– Sempre ministro Dumas. – respondeu Rose.

– Eu estava falando com o senhor Malfoy, Srta. Weasley, portanto espero que ele responda.

– Bastante claro senhor. – disse Scorpius á contragosto.

– Ótimo. – disse o ministro de relações internacionais e depois sorriu – Espero vocês dois na minha sala depois do almoço. Ás duas da tarde.

– Estaremos lá. – responderam Rose e Scorpius em uníssono.

O Sr. dumas dirigiu-se a porta da sala de Rose, mas antes da sair, brincou:

– Fico feliz que estejam juntos. Achei que o Malfoy nunca tomaria uma atitude Srta. Weasley.

Foi a vez de Scorpius ficar vermelho. E Rose boquiaberta. Quer dizer que as pessoas achavam que eles estavam juntos? Ou aquele abraço fez o chefe deles deduzir que estavam namorando?

– Ai meu Deus! – ela exclamou.

Scorpius pareceu sair de um torpor e recuperou a pose natural novamente. Ele sabia que havia ficado vermelho e graças á Deus Rose não havia notado. Mas havia quanto tempo que isso não acontecia?

Ele realmente não conseguia se lembrar. Não importa. Onde eles estavam antes da interrupção?

Ah... Aniversários.

– E aí Weasley? – disse ele, sentando-se e pondo os pés em cima da mesa novamente – Vai me dizer por que você afirmou que não estaria disponível amanhã?

– Porque eu não quero comemoração. É difícil acreditar?

De que maneira ele conseguia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Sério, ela sempre havia sido a melhor na escola, e agora no trabalho, mas em relação ao sentimental, Rose era uma caloura. Seus relacionamentos sempre foram um fiasco. E agora o chefe dela alegou que ela estava com Scorpius. O chefe dela! Que horror! Isso é um desastre sem tamanho!

– Sabe o que eu acho Rose?

Respire fundo Rose e aja normalmente. O Malfoy é seu amigo e seu cúmplice no trabalho. Só isso.

– O que você acha? – ela questionou balançando a cabeça.

– Que você vai sair com um namorado qualquer por aí amanhã e não quer que ninguém saiba.

Rose teve que revirar os olhos. E disse, enquanto mexia em alguns papéis em sua mesa:

– Sabe que eu não tenho namorado Scorp.

– O que você disse? – Scorpius sentou-se ereto na cadeira de tão surpreso.

– Você não escutou? – ela estava ficando impaciente, ela adorava as visitas do Malfoy, mas hoje ele estava lerdo hein? – Eu não tenho nenhum namorado.

– Eu sei. – ele disse como se estivesse ensinando á uma criança que fadas são criaturinhas idiotas e irritantes – Você me chamou de Scorpius.

– E daí? – ela perguntou nervosa.

– Melhor. Você me chamou de "Scorp", Rose! – a verdade pareceu atingi-lo, ele queria que ela dissesse o nome dele de novo e repetidas vezes mais – Antes era sempre "Malfoy" isso e "Malfoy" aquilo.

– Você é um cara muito irritante sabia? – ela levantou-se novamente, fez Scorpius fazer o mesmo, e empurrou-o para a porta – Agora sai que eu tenho que trabalhar.

– Eu não acredito – ele repetia – Diz de novo? Por favor, Rose?

– Você só pode ter problema Scorpius.

– Só mais uma vez agora – ele pedia como uma criança, uma criança linda de 22 anos.

– Sai daqui! – rosnou e bateu a porta na cara dele.

Rose sentou á sua mesa e inspirou fundo com vontade rir. Scorpius não prestava. E ela não gostaria de admitir, mas amava isso.

De repente a porta se abriu novamente. E uma cabeça loira apareceu na fresta, perguntando:

– Você ainda vai almoçar comigo não vai?

– Meio-dia ok? – ela disse, sorrindo, ao vê-lo sumir novamente.

xxx

Scorpius fechou a porta da sala de Rose e seguiu para a sua. Tinha que bolar um plano para o dia seguinte.

Scorpius se sentia no dever de fazer a Weasley voltar a amar aniversários.

Acabou distraído a manhã inteira, acabava voltando seus pensamentos para a primeira vez que se falaram, durante o quarto ano em Hogwarts.

"_Malfoy estava cansado do Potter idiota. Albus Potter. Não James._

_O Abus se achava o rei do quadribol, e odiava o sobrenome Malfoy. Desde o primeiro ano havia escolhido Scorpius como saco de pancadas. No início Scorpius apenas ignorava-o e deixava rolar, mas já haviam se passado quase quatro anos e o idiota do Potter não deixava o Malfoy em paz._

_Os Weasley, em sua maioria, pareciam não concordar com as brincadeiras do Potter do meio, mas também não faziam nada para pará-lo._

_Entretanto uma vez Albus passou dos limites._

_Scorpius passeava por um dos corredores e o grupo do Potter esperava-o no fim de um deles._

_Seguraram o Malfoy e com um feitiço prenderam-no na parede sem poder se mexer. Albus olhou bem nos olhos dele e disse:_

– _O mundo seria bem melhor se pessoas como o seu pai não existissem sabia? Se ele não existisse, você não existiria e o mundo realmente estaria melhor._

_Scorpius praticamente cuspiu na cara do Potter ao dizer:_

– _É incrível como o pai de alguns salvam o mundo bruxo e são os filhos que se consideram heróis, apesar de não serem um décimo do pai. Você nunca vai..._

_O Malfoy não pôde continuar porque o Potter começou a enchê-lo de porrada, ele e os dois amigos estúpidos. Scorpius recebia cada soca sem pronunciar nada, não daria ao Potter esse gostinho, mas parecia que alguém havia colocado o Malfoy em um triturador._

– _O que está acontecendo aqui? – gritou uma voz histérica e Scorpius só pôde perceber que tinha cabelo vermelho, sua visão estava embaçada._

– _Só estamos dando uma lição no idiota Rose querida. – disse o Potter._

– _Esse é o Malfoy? – perguntou ela, surpresa – Agora você passou dos limites Al!_

– _É só um filho de Comensal estúpido! – ele por alguma razão tentava se justificar – Não se preocupe. _

– _Os únicos estúpidos aqui são você e esse seus amigos. – Rose desfez o feitiço que prendia Scorpius na parede e segurou-o para não esborrachar-se no chão – E mais uma coisa, quando for bater em alguém seja no mínimo honesto e dê a essa pessoa a chance de revidar. Isso é covardia._

_Scorpius tentava se desvencilhar da Weasley, não queria que uma garota o defendesse, mas parecia que se desse um passo, acabaria caindo._

– _Rose, deixa isso pra lá – tentou convencer o Potter, mas quando viu o olhar da garota decidiu calar-se. Scorpius não a conhecia, mas desejou nunca receber um olhar daqueles sobre ele._

– _Claro Al. – disse ela com a voz doce. – Nada de contar aos professores, certo? Tudo isso aqui foi um acidente ok?_

– _Valeu Rose! – os idiotas iam saindo quando se viram pregados na parede pelo mesmo feitiço que deixou Scorpius imóvel._

– _Não acabei priminho. – ela disse novamente – Vou ajudar o Malfoy na enfermaria e volto para terminar de conversar com vocês ok? _

– _Não pode nos deixar aqui Weasley! – gritou um dos amigos do Potter._

– _Não pode bater nos colegas, e vocês fizeram isso. Não ousem reclamar!_

_O corpo do Malfoy ainda pesava sobre os ombros de Rose. Literalmente. Mas eles conseguiram chegar a enfermaria. E Rose não sabia o que dizer ao Malfoy. Desculpas seriam insuficientes, mas era a única coisa em que ela conseguia pensar no momento._

– _Desculpe. – ela disse enquanto a enfermeira pegava uma poção para aliviar a dor – Nunca imaginei que Albus pudesse fazer aquilo. Sei que é pouco, mas desculpe._

– _Até parece. A culpa não foi sua, mas ainda assim não queria que você tivesse aparecido._

– _Por quê? – ela perguntou chocada._

– _Porque os papéis se inverteram. – ele sorriu, mesmo com os machucados – Eu deveria salvar a donzela e não o contrário. Não é assim nas histórias dos trouxas?_

– _Como você sabe? Quero dizer, você é um..._

– _Sangue puro? – ele completou e ela só assentiu – Minha mãe possui muitos desses contos trouxas, eu prefiro os nossos, mas ainda assim ouvi todos eles. Agora se você me perguntar como ela arranjou-os, eu não vou saber te responder. _

_Foi a primeira vez que viu Rose sorrir também._

– _Bom, estamos no século XXI, ás vezes os papéis se invertem mesmo – ela falou, levantando-se – Quem sabe você não retribui o favor depois? Quando eu estiver precisando de um cavalheiro ou de um príncipe, eu te chamo tudo bem?_

– _Tudo. Obrigado Weasley._

– _De nada. Agora eu tenho que conversar três garotos mimados._

_Scorpius ficou um dia inteiro na enfermaria e os danos não foram muitos ou permanentes, mas ele pediu que a enfermeira deixasse uma cicatriz pequena que cruzava o canto da sua sobrancelha esquerda. Disse á Rose, posteriormente que as garotas achavam _sexy _cicatrizes como a dele, mas aquilo era um lembrete pessoal de que ninguém encostaria mais a mão nele, não importasse o motivo, nem quem fosse._

_Mas o engraçado foi saber que a Grifinória ficou sem os três melhores jogadores, aparentemente porque eles levaram alguns golpes um pouco abaixo do estômago, se é que você sabe de que parte do corpo eu estou falando, e nem conseguiam se sentar em uma vassoura, que doía. Scorpius ficaria com dó deles, se não achasse tanta graça. Parece que foi o zelador que os achou também. Passaram grande parte da noite em pé, pregados na parede, antes que alguém os encontrasse._

_Ele nunca perguntou a Weasley como ela havia feito aquilo com três deles, e sozinha. Ele também não perguntou se se arrependia do feito. A Grifinória não ganhou a Taça de Quadribol e consequentemente nem a Taça das Casas. Entretanto a viu sorrindo para ele quando a diretora anunciou que a Sonserina vencia a campeonato daquele ano." _

xxx

Rose também ficou distraída aquela manhã.

Mas diferentemente de Scorpius, lembrava-se do sexto ano. Quando Scorpius retribuiu o favor. Não é verdade que quando a Weasley precisou de um cavalheiro, mesmo se convocá-lo, Scorpius apareceu?

"_Depois daquele dia os dois não conversaram mais, mas também não agiam como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Rose defendia Scorpius sempre que alguém falava mal dele perto dela. E vice-versa. Sempre que um sonserino falava mal da família Weasley ou mais especificamente, de Rose, Malfoy intervia. Entretanto ficava por isso mesmo. Eles se cumprimentavam nos corredores e desejavam boa sorte um ao outro antes de uma prova. Mas a relação deles resumia-se a isso._

_Até o sexto ano pelo menos._

_Era tarde da noite e ainda estava acontecendo uma festa de arromba na Sala Precisa. Tinha alunos de todas as Casas. E um carinha da Lufa-Lufa dava em cima de Rose. Ela até gostou dele, mas acabou perdendo-o de vista. Como não gostava muito desse tipo de clima, boate, bebida e etc., saiu mais cedo._

_Assim que desceu um andar, o mesmo carinha prensou-a contra a parede e insistiu em beijá-la. A única coisa que ela conseguiu sentir foi nojo e um cheiro de bebida muito forte._

– _Você está bêbado? – perguntou. Bom, a resposta era evidente._

_Era estranho, em momentos como esse, nossos pensamentos parecem não reagir de acordo com a situação, pois a única coisa que ela pensou foi no por quê da Diretora deixar que fossem realizadas festas como aquela._

– _Weasley... – apesar de bêbado, o aperto dele era bem forte no braço dela – Que gata você é... Que tal... Irmos para um lugar mais reservado?_

_Nojo. Nojo. E clichê. Lugar mais reservado? Que cantada horrorosa._

_E foi aí que a Weasley cometeu um erro. Achou que podia se livrar do cara facilmente. E não conseguiu. Ele apertou-a ainda mais na parede, e tentou beijá-la, no começo ela se desvencilhou, entretanto não por muito tempo. Ele havia conseguido pegar a varinha dela e jogado em um canto. Ele tirava a blusa dela de dentro da saia. A coisa não estava ficando muito boa. Bom, até que o carinha apareceu._

_E a próxima coisa que Rose viu foi o lufano atirado no chão, inconsciente._

_Os olhos de Rose quase saltaram das órbitas quando viu o Malfoy se abaixar e visualizar o cara mais de perto. Malfoy tinha-o estuporado?_

– _Você é louco? – ela perguntou – Estuporou o cara?_

– _Um "muito obrigado" já iria servir sabia?_

– _Nós teremos sorte de não sermos expulsos Malfoy! – ela gritava._

– _Ah, desculpe – ele respondeu, cínico – Você estava se divertindo muito aqui._

_Foi aí que Rose percebeu que o Malfoy tinha a salvado. E ficou com mais raiva._

– _Estava tudo sob controle! – ela continuou gritando._

_Malfoy revirou os olhos, e quase riu. Com ironia, é claro._

– _Sério? – perguntou, nervoso também – o cara estava tirando sua roupa no meio de um corredor, contra a sua vontade e estava tudo sob controle?_

– _Estava! – depois, parou, olhando para sua roupa amassada e os botões desabotoados – Não, não estava, mas..._

– _Achei que tínhamos um combinado Weasley._

– _O quê?_

– _Você não lembra? Disse que quando estivesse precisando de um príncipe iria me chamar._

– _Era brincadeira sabe? – mas ela teve que sorrir – Também não gosto muito desses contos trouxas._

– _Mas era um combinado. Uma dívida. – ele disse – Eu seria o príncipe que salvaria a donzela do dragão. Uma bela metáfora isso aqui né?_

_Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando, enquanto ele aproximava-se. Malfoy não era mais aquele menino que ela havia ajudado no quarto ano, tinha que admitir que ele se parecia mesmo um príncipe. Loiro, alto, e forte. Ela não sabia, mas para que ninguém se metesse com ele, não poderia parecer um nerd magricela. Infelizmente nunca seria "bombado", mas magro ele também não era._

– _Obrigada Malfoy. – ela disse, finalmente, enquanto ele postava-se diante dela – De verdade, eu..._

_Ela não continuou porque ele pegou a barra da camisa dela, e começou a abotoar cada botão que antes haviam sido praticamente arrancados pelo lufano idiota. Rose não era do tipo de garota que deixava um cara ficar tão perto assim e mexendo na sua roupa, mas também não conseguiu fazer nada para impedi-lo. Os dedos dele roçavam em sua pele, e ela esperava que ele não percebesse que estava arrepiando-se. _

_Quero dizer, o único homem que deveria ter abotoado a sua blusa deveria ter sido seu pai, quando ela era criança e aqui, a situação era completamente diferente._

_Rose pensava em tudo isso e torcia para não parecer enrubescida. Entretanto Scorpius não parecia prestar muita atenção nela ou em qualquer reação do seu corpo. Estava mais interessado em cumprir sua tarefa._

– _Pronto. – ele disse, dando um meio sorriso – Assim está bem melhor, não acha?_

– _Aham. – infelizmente parecia que a capacidade de se comunicar da Weasley não tinha voltado._

– _Vou te levar até o Salão da Grifinória. _

_O quê? Ela não precisava de babá, não mesmo._

– _Não precisa. – ela disse, meio impaciente, quero dizer, ia ficar por isso mesmo? – Eu estou bem._

– _Eu insisto. – e puxou-a pelo braço até descerem algumas escadas – Vai que tem mais algum tarado por aí procurando por mocinhas indefesas._

– _Eu não acho que me encaixo nesse quesito. – ela falou quando ele soltou seu braço._

– _Com certeza não. Uma donzela indefesa não bate em três jogadores de quadribol e praticamente incapacita-os de ter filhos no futuro._

_Ela teve que rir. E Scorpius acompanhou-a. Rose Weasley não sabia o que esperava do Malfoy, afinal ele estava mesmo pagando uma espécie de "dívida". Ele apenas estava-a protegendo. Seria o cúmulo esperar uma troca de juras de amor, ou fidelidade pelo resto da vida, sendo que Rose não sabia nem a cor preferida dele._

_Então eles mantiveram a conversa normalmente sem nenhuma menção aos acontecimentos anteriores. Assim que chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, Scorpius fez uma mesura desajeitada, com um sorriso farsante e disse:_

– _Entregue Srta. Weasley._

– _Você está levando esse negócio de príncipe muito a sério não é?_

– _Só por essa noite. – ele ainda sorria – E como perfeito cavalheiro que sou, deixo-a aqui com o coração partido._

– _Agradeço sua boa vontade senhor – ela respondeu entrando na brincadeira – E despeço-me de ti, com lágrimas nos olhos, não literalmente é claro._

_Os dois quase morreram de rir depois do que a Weasley disse. Não literalmente, óbvio._

_Scorpius pegou a mão de Rose e beijou-a._

– _Boa-noite Rose – disse voltando a agir normalmente._

– _Boa-noite Malfoy. Não se meta em nenhuma encrenca por aí não tá?_

– _Tudo bem. A gente se vê._

_Rose ficou olhando ele ir embora e levou um susto quando a Mulher Gorda se pronunciou:_

– _Não seria esse o momento nas histórias em que o príncipe beija a princesa apaixonadamente?_

_Rose não respondeu. Achava que o príncipe deveria se apaixonar pela princesa primeiro."_

xxx

**N/A**: Bom, gente aí está o primeiro capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Ah, quase esqueci. Essa é uma short-fic com três capítulos.

Feliz Aniversário Winnie! Você merece... E que você achou da fic?


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Segue abaixo o segundo capitulo de _Happy Birthday_, presente de aniversário para a minha amiga Winnie

**Happy Birthday! – Capítulo 2**

No último (ou primeiro) capítulo... Lembranças da Rose.

"_Rose ficou olhando ele ir embora e levou um susto quando a Mulher Gorda se pronunciou:_

– _Não seria esse o momento nas histórias em que o príncipe beija a princesa apaixonadamente?_

_Rose não respondeu. Achava que o príncipe deveria se apaixonar pela princesa primeiro."_

xxx

– Distraída? – Rose quase pulou da cadeira ao ouvi-lo.

– Aham – respondeu – Já é meio dia?

– Meio dia e meia na verdade. Aposto que estava pensando em mim. – Scorpius disse, sorrindo, sarcástico.

– Claro Malfoy. – Rose também sorria – Passei a manhã inteira pensando em você. Não consegui me segurar.

Ele riu com a ironia e pegou a bolsa dela para saírem.

– Então estamos no mesmo barco.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou curiosa.

– Também passei a manhã inteira pensando em você.

Rose ficou surpresa, porque o tom dele era sério, como nas reuniões que eles participavam. Ela sorriu e corou também. Só esperava que Scorpius não tivesse percebido.

– Vamos – ela disse – Já estamos atrasados.

– Como assim? Eu só marquei com você, como vamos nos atrasar?

– Temos uma reunião ás 2:00 Scorpius. Precisamos almoçar rápido.

– Temos tempo de sobra Rose e você até pode contar em que parte de mim estava pensando quando eu cheguei. Aposto que era no meu corpinho.

Rose teve que rir.

– Na verdade, eu estava pensando em como você evoluiu desde começamos a trabalhar, mas agora eu não estou muito certa disso.

– Ah Weasley, você sabe que garotos só crescem até certa idade. Alguns mais que outros. – Rose revirou os olhos – Veja seu primo Albus, por exemplo, aquele ali só deve ter chegado aos nove anos de idade mental.

Rose havia se acostumado á isso. Com Albus era a mesma coisa, sempre que estavam juntos, seu primo dava um jeito de falar mal de Scorpius. Se eles soubessem que nisso eram tão parecidos...

– E você sr. Malfoy? Qual é a sua idade mental?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco.

– Você tinha razão, eu evoluí desde que cheguei aqui. Hoje sou muito maduro. Minha mentalidade é de alguém com 20 ou 22 anos. Ás vezes eu acho que é mais.

– Isso tudo? – Rose perguntou surpresa e cínica.

– Cala a boca Weasley. – ele mandou – Você também era bobinha quando viemos para cá. Por que você lembra a primeira conversa que nós tivemos assim que nos encontramos?

– É claro que lembro...

"_Primeiro dia no trabalho. Rose estava fingindo que não estava nervosa e tomou café com os pais como normalmente faria. Scorpius também estava nervoso, mas não chegava a transparecer nada, afinal ele era um Malfoy._

_Eles chegaram praticamente no mesmo horário e entraram juntos no elevador. Rose ficou surpresa ao vê-lo, entretanto manteve-se em silêncio. O elevador estava cheio._

_Saíram no mesmo andar. Olharam-se chocados. Todo aquele andar era Relações Internacionais, queria dizer que iriam trabalhar no mesmo ramo. Rose e Scorpius nunca haviam conversado sobre que carreira iriam seguir. Era estranho que gostassem do mesmo negócio. Não tinham muitas coisas em comum._

_Rose havia dois anos fora do país após a formatura, e Scorpius também. Ela na Austrália. Ele nos Estados Unidos. Foram dois anos sem se falarem._

_Ele foi o primeiro a se recuperar:_

– _Não acredito que depois de todo esse tempo, vamos trabalhar juntos. _

_A Weasley sorriu. E o sorriso dela parecia mais lindo do que ele se lembrava_

– _Pois é Malfoy. Coincidência não? _

– _Coincidência? – ele deu um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções – Está mais para destino docinho._

_Rose virou-se para ele incrédula. Eca! Destino? Que coisa clichê. Quando ela ia retrucar, ele fez uma careta:_

– _Pode falar. Essa cantada é horrorosa não é Weasley?_

– _Bom..._

_Eles chegaram até o escritório do diretor. Aonde iriam se apresentar e saber realmente o que fazer, com quem dividiriam a sala e outras coisas de praxe. Quando disseram os sobrenomes, a secretária levantou as sobrancelhas, meio que perguntando por que eles conversavam. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy? É no mínimo bizarro._

_Rose e Scorpius trocaram olhares divertidos. Haviam acabado de se reencontrar e as pessoas já estranhavam. A tal da secretária pediu que eles esperassem._

– _O que você estava falando mesmo Weasley?_

_Rose olhou para ele questionando:_

– _O quê?_

– _Eu falei daquela cantada fraca e você disse – Scorpius fez uma cara engraçada, imitando-a – "bom" e três pontinhos._

– _Primeiro: Eu não fiz essa cara. E segundo: Eu não falei "Bom" e "três pontinhos"._

_Malfoy revirou os olhos._

– _Eu estava falando de reticências._

_Rose riu._

– _Eu sei. Era só para implicar mesmo._

– _Então..._

– _Bom, eu ia dizer que já ouvi cantadas piores._

– _Duvido Weasley._

– _Quer apostar?_

– _Fala aí._

– _Hum... – ela fingia pensar – Seu pai é mecânico?_

– _O quê? – Do que ela está falando? – O que é isso?_

– _Coisa de trouxa. Mecânicos consertam carros e essas coisas._

– _Ah. Tudo bem._

– _Só responde. – Rose disse como se ele fosse meio lerdo._

– _Não?_

– _Desculpa. É que você é uma _graxinha_._

_Scorpius olhou para a garota incrédulo. Graxinha? Gracinha?_

_Rose sorriu, desculpando-se:_

– _Eu disse que era ruim._

– _Péssima. – concordou o garoto – Mas eu conheço uma melhor. Ou pior, depende do ponto de vista. A pessoa geralmente passa essa cantada em um ponto de ônibus ok?_

_Rose balançou a cabeça afirmativamente._

– _Você pega ônibus? – ele perguntou, inocente._

– _Pego. – respondeu Rose, meio indecisa._

– _Prazer. – Scorpius esticou a mão, cumprimentando-a – Meu nome é ônibus._

_Rose não aguentou. E começou a rir. Era muito ridículo para conseguir não rir. Scorpius teve que acompanha-la._

– _Espera – ela disse, tentando respirar normalmente – Eu sei mais uma._

– _Então fala Rose._

_A garota parou de rir na mesma hora. O nome dela parecia mais bonito quando ele o falava._

– _Ok. – se concentra Weasley. O Malfoy é seu amigo. Ou era. Sei lá. – Sabia que você não precisa olhar para os lados para atravessar a rua?_

– _Por quê?_

– _Porque carro não passa em cima de avião. – completou Rose._

– _Me diz que ninguém cantou você com isso. – implorou Malfoy, juntando as mãos como em uma prece – É uma das piores que eu já ouvi e nos EUA, nós saíamos para festas trouxas e eu já vi e ouvi de tudo._

– _Nossa, estou surpresa. Você? Um Malfoy? Em festas trouxas._

_Scorpius olhou para Rose, indignado:_

– _Sabe Weasley – ela não estava gostando do tom dele – Você tem que se livrar desses estereótipos que você carrega sabia? Chega a me ofender. Só porque eu sou um Malfoy, então eu não posso fazer nada que você e a sua família traidora de sangue fazem?_

_Ela não ficou menos que boquiaberta. _

– _Olha, eu não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo – a Weasley se esforçava para manter a voz baixa – Mas envolver a minha família é apelação. E quem está ofendendo agora é você Malfoy, pois eu só fiz uma brincadeira. Não era preconceito, nem questão de nenhum esterió..._

–_Finalmente posso atendê-los. – disse o chefe deles – Srta. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy, vocês vão ter que me desculpar pela demora. E espero que vocês não liguem para as antigas rixas das famílias de vocês, porque receio que vão trabalhar muito juntos. Porque por mais que eu encoraje pequenas competições... – o cara deveria ter uns 60 anos, tinha o cabelo branquinho e parecia ser uma figura, mas todo mundo o conhecia como muito severo no trabalho – Devo me apoderar de um provérbio trouxa e dizer que "a união faz a força"._

_Rose e Scorpius concordaram com a cabeça. Foram chamados á sala do diretor e conversaram. Na verdade ficou decidido que os dois dividiriam a mesma sala. _

_Assim que foram deixados sozinhos, não conseguiram se encarar. Mas ainda assim disseram juntos:_

– _Desculpe._

_E sorriram. Rose levantou-se e foi até a mesa do, agora, colega de trabalho, puxou uma cadeira, e disse:_

– _Você tinha razão. Era um pouco de preconceito sim, é que você me surpreende. Desculpa."_

– Foi você que me surpreendeu naquele dia Rose. Uma Grifinória convicta como você pedindo desculpas. – Scorpius disse, relembrando o fato com a Weasley.

– Sem-graça.

– É verdade. Naquele dia eu vi a menininha que me ajudou no quarto ano.

A verdade é que quando o melhor amigo dela falava coisas assim, Rose não sabia o que dizer, na maioria das vezes estragava tudo. Como agora.

– Menininha? Fala sério Malfoy. A questão é que você evoluiu. Tenho que admitir.

– _Nós _evoluímos Weasley. E aquela foi nossa primeira briga.

– É verdade. Nossa profunda capacidade de contar piadas e brigar dois segundos depois.

xxx

Scorpius almoçou com Rose, e eles foram até a reunião. Scorpius mandou uma carta para uma pessoa que poderia ajuda-lo a fazer a melhor surpresa para Rose.

E depois do trabalho disse á Rose que só iria para casa mesmo e desejou boa noite, mas assim que Rose saiu, aparatou em Godric's Hollow. Foi até o endereço combinado. Era uma casa bonita e bem grande, aparentemente. Dava para ver os aros do campo de quadribol no fundo, e de acordo com Rose havia uma piscina também. Scorpius estava ansioso e não sabia porquê.

Coragem Malfoy. Não é como se você fosse conhecer sua sogra.

Mas infelizmente ele se sentia desse jeito. Como se fosse pedir a mão de Rose para os pais dela ou algo assim. E isso chegava a ser ridículo. Respirou fundo e tocou a campainha.

Scorpius ouviu uma voz feminina gritando algo incompreensível e uma pessoa abriu a porta. Não era nem de longe quem Scorpius esperava ver.

Albus.

O idiota do Potter. Será que ele estava na casa errada? Afastou essa ideia na mesma hora. A Sra. Weasley deu exatamente esse endereço.

O Potter parecia tão surpreso quanto o Malfoy e perguntaram juntos:

– O que _você _está fazendo aqui?

Ambos começaram a fuzilar o outro com os olhos e Scorpius temia que cedesse aos seus instintos e quebrasse toda a cara do idiota. Felizmente, ou não, a Sra. Weasley apareceu atrás do Potter e sorriu para o Malfoy dizendo:

– O que você ainda está fazendo aí fora? Entra Scorpius.

E antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o Potter se pronunciou, incrédulo:

– Era _ele_ que a senhora estava esperando tia Mione?

– Sim. – respondeu ela inocente, ou pelo menos fingindo inocência – Por que Albus querido?

– Nada não. – respondeu rapidinho e deixou Scorpius passar.

Scorpius respirou fundo e esperou o melhor. Que ele e o Potter não quebrassem a casa.

Assim que ele entrou, Hermione pediu que ele se sentasse e ficasse á vontade. A sala era grande e espaçosa, bonita, com certeza. Havia fotos espalhadas por todo o cômodo e Scorpius ficou tentado á vê-las de perto, mas não com o olhar do Potter sobre ele.

– Scorpius, você pode esperar um pouco querido? Eu tenho que olhar algo no forno. – perguntou Hermione.

– Claro Sra. Weasley.

Hermione se retirou da sala e Potter se sentou em frente ao Malfoy, Scorpius preferiu se levantar e começar a olhar todas as fotos, as primeiras deveriam ser do casamento da Sra. Weasley. Ela estava linda no vestido de noiva, outras fotografias eram com a família. Tinha uma foto do Teddy com uns oito anos brigando com o que deveria ser o pai da Rose por bolo de chocolate. Scorpius sorriu. Em cima da lareira havia uma foto grande de três crianças, deveria ser do primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Os três com uniforme da Grifinória. O cara do meio era muito parecido com o Potter, mas usava óculos e parecia feliz, até radiante. Scorpius esqueceu-se de ignorar Albus e perguntou:

– É o seu pai? Harry Potter?

– Não viu a cicatriz não Malfoy? – devolveu o Potter, parecendo meio rude.

Scorpius tinha uma resposta na ponta língua, mas segurou-se. Afinal o idiota ali atrás tinha razão. Uma cicatriz enfeitava o rosto do garoto, entretanto parecia meio escondida pelo cabelo. Não sabia que o Potter era tão parecido com o pai quanto ele era com Draco. E não gostou da coincidência.

Outra foto chamou a atenção de Scorpius, de início porque não se mexia e por causa de Rose, que estava com aquele sorriso de quem sabe um segredo, e não quer contar.

Assim que pegou o porta-retratos, percebeu o porquê do sorriso, era natal, e Albus tinha um olho roxo como nos desenhos trouxas. Scorpius gostou de se sentir culpado pelo machucado no Potter.

"_Estavam prestes á ir para as férias de natal. O natal do quinto ano de Scorpius, e ele queria aproveitar exatamente essa oportunidade para pegar o Potter do meio. Afinal Rose tinha dado uma lição nele e nos amigos no último ano, mas Scorpius não ia deixar por isso mesmo. Ele tinha honra, uma garota defendê-lo era demais. _

_Scorpius havia encontrado com Rose e estavam conversando, e Potter vinha pelo outro lado, quando cruzaram os olhares, Abus falou para Rose:_

– _Cuidado Rosely. Se eu fosse você verificava se o pai não passou a tatuagem para o filho. _

_Scorpius se virou para acabar com o vagabundo, entretanto Rose segurou-o:_

– _Malfoy – disse – Só vamos sair daqui ok?_

– _Só um feitiço Rose e eu vou embora._

– _Não vale a pena. – ela abaixou os olhos e puxou-o pelo braço._

_Por um momento Scorp viu a decepção no olhar da garota. Parecia que ela gostava mesmo do primo. Agora era demais, por que ele não parava de ser tão idiota apenas por Rose? O Malfoy não entendia como ele podia receber um olhar daqueles e não mudar. Motivo pelo qual ele se virou bruscamente e acertou um soco bem no olho direito do Potter. Ele sentia que tinha que fazer isso._

_Foi tão forte que, como Albus não estava esperando, caiu no chão. Rose nem o ajudou a se levantar, puxou Scorpius antes que ele pudesse fazer outra coisa. Assim que se viram em outro corredor, Scorpius pediu desculpas. Para a surpresa dele, ela riu:_

– _Não se desculpe, ele mereceu e foi um belo soco. Gostei de ver."_

Scorpius continuou sorrindo e disse para o Potter que ainda estava sentado, mas tinha ligado a tal da tevelisão:

– Essa é a minha foto preferida Al.

Albus se virou pelo modo como o Malfoy pronunciou o seu nome, e deu um risinho cínico ao ver a foto.

– A da Rose também. Ela simplesmente ama essa foto. Não sei por quê. – disse a Sra. Weasley entrando na sala novamente. Scorpius desconfiava que ela estava blefando pois mantinha um sorrisinho no canto da boca. – Agora vamos aos negócios Scorpius.

O Potter desligou a telesevão antes que a tia pedisse, e ela se sentou, perguntando:

– Você me disse algumas coisas pela carta, mas o que exatamente você quer saber Scorpius?

– Basicamente o lugar onde a Rose mais gosta de comer na Londres trouxa, e algumas coisas sobre cinemas que eu não entendo nada. – respondeu Scorpius ignorando olhar chocado do Potter – E onde tem o melhor sorvete do Reino Unido. Nem que eu tenha que ir a Edimburgo comprar.

– Você quer levá-la para jantar amanhã? – perguntou Hermione.

– Na verdade eu estava pensando no almoço.

– Então é melhor você ir á um shopping. – disse o Potter.

– O quê? Tem bons restaurantes em shoppings? – perguntou Scorp, meio que querendo entender por que ele estava ajudando-o.

– Não é esse o ponto. – continuou Albus – Rosely normalmente não admite, mas ela adora um sanduíche enorme e com tudo que a pessoa tem direito. Salada para ela é só para fazer uma média com a família.

– Albus tem razão Scorpius. Rose é igual ao pai para comida, se ela tiver que se vestir bem ou se arrumar apenas para um almoço, já perde toda a graça para ela. – explicou a Sra. Weasley.

– Shopping. – disse e anotou mentalmente – O que ela prefere no café? Porque no trabalho eu só a vejo com um chocolate quente com chantilly que ela compra em uma cafeteria perto do Ministério.

– Normalmente fica só por isso mesmo querido. Por causa da bendita preguiça e da pressa, mas prepare um café reforçado que ela come de tudo.

– Põe tudo nisso – debochou o Potter – Não sei como ela tem aquele corpo, de tanto que come. Não dá nem para duvidar que ela é uma Weasley. Mas por que você quer saber isso Malfoy? Não vai só almoçar com ela?

– Mais ou menos. – respondeu o Malfoy sem encarar Albus – E onde eu compro um telefone?

– Pra quê? – perguntou o Potter, enquanto a tia voltava para a cozinha.

– Minha mãe mandou. – Falou o Malfoy, revirando os olhos.

– Deixe-me adivinhar, ela quer sempre uma forma de te achar.

– Exatamente Potter.

– A minha também. – disse Albus pegando um celular no bolso.

Eles riram comentando que todas as mães são iguais, até que se deram conta com quem estavam falando. Albus parou de rir e se endireitou no sofá, Scorpius ficou esperando Hermione voltar. Começou uma sessão de perguntas sobre o mundo trouxa, dinheiro trouxa, cinemas e filmes trouxas. Scorpius sempre perguntava as preferências de Rose e às vezes surpreendia a mãe dela e a si próprio, por saber muito sobre a amiga. Albus parecia estar em outro planeta e de vez em quando se pronunciava.

– Tem mais alguma dúvida Scorpius querido? – perguntou Hermione, ela sabia que ele era importante para Rose. E gostava dele também.

– Não. – respondeu Scorpius levantando-se – Muito obrigado Sra. Weasley.

– Hermione. Já pedi para me chamar de Hermione.

– Então muito obrigado Hermione. Só mais uma coisa, será que você pode me dar o endereço daquela livraria que você falou? E da loja de telefones?

– Claro. – ela convocou um papel e uma pena, mas parou no meio do caminho – Tenho uma ideia melhor. Albus pode te levar lá.

– O quê? – perguntaram os dois os mesmo tempo.

– Porque ele já iria para Londres trouxa comprar o que resta para a festa da Rose. Algum problema mostrar onde é a loja para o Scorpius? Bom que você pode ensiná-lo á não ser passado para trás por nenhum vendedor. – sugeriu Hermione.

Albus não parecia muito feliz com a sugestão, mas Scorpius não queria discordar da Sra. Weasley. Ela havia sido tão legal.

– Se ele não se importar – disse Scorpius e ao mesmo tempo pedia em pensamento: "Se importe" "Se importe" "Se importe"

– Sem problema tia. Me passa a lista do que eu tenho que levar para a Gemialidades.

Scorpius estava de boca aberta. O quê? Por que o Potter não deu uma desculpa qualquer?

Por quê?

Tudo bem, não vai acontecer nada, vocês dois são adultos. Sem problema.

Scorpius e Albus se despediram de Hermione e seguiram andando pela rua, procurando um lugar seguro para aparatar.

– Se você quiser, pode só me passar o endereço Potter. – disse Scorpius, tentando evitar uma possível briga.

– Por quê? – perguntou o Potter parecendo realmente confuso.

– Porque obviamente você não quer me mostrar nada.

– De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou o Potter, incrédulo.

– Qual é Albus? – disse Scorpius, sem perceber que havia chamado o Potter pelo primeiro nome – Você me odeia.

– Eu não te odeio Malfoy. – falou Albus vagarosamente, como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança – Eu nem te conheço.

– O quê? – agora Scorpius não estava entendendo nada – Você pegou no meu pé por cinco anos na escola, e você não me tratou muito bem agora na casa da sua tia.

– Desculpe por isso. Velhos hábitos quase nunca morrem. Mas lembra da foto que você falou que era sua preferida?

– Claro – respondeu o Malfoy, imaginando se não era uma brincadeira.

– No dia que você me bateu... – explicou Albus, fitando seus tênis – Eu vi. Eu vi o olhar da Rose direcionado á mim. Ela tem essa coisa que te faz ficar envergonhado caso tenha feito algo que ela desaprove, por algum motivo, depois de ver um olhar daquele, você pede para mudar. E foi o que aconteceu. Não só isso, naquela festa, Teddy veio conversar comigo. E eu nunca tinha sentido tanta vergonha de nada na minha vida.

– Tudo bem Potter. – Scorpius não estava gostando daquela conversa, não sabia por quê.

– Não está tudo bem. Eu era um idiota. Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que cresci?

– Talvez. – respondeu Scorpius, e seus pensamentos se voltaram para Rose, eles teriam tanta história para contar e teriam se tornado amigos se não fosse a burrice do Potter? Scorpius teria se tornado o homem que ele era hoje se o Potter não tivesse decidido dar uma surra nele? Mesmo que injustamente? Droga! Eram perguntas demais. – Se você me mostrar os lugares que a Rose gosta, me ajudar a comprar o tal do cela...

– Celular.

– Isso. Se você me ajudar, talvez eu possa fingir que estou te conhecendo agora. – Scorpius estava sendo sincero, talvez o Potter não fosse tão ruim, seria difícil, mas não impossível aturá-lo – Prazer, Scorpius Malfoy.

Ele estendeu a mão e Albus a apertou, dizendo:

– Albus Potter. Prazer, ouvi muito falar de você.

Scorpius sorriu, ele podia fazer isso:

– Eu não acredito. Você, por acaso, é parente de Harry Potter?

– Ele é meu pai – respondeu Albus, dando um sorriso de lado.

– Incrível. – exclamou Scorpius, fingindo surpresa. – Deve ser tão legal ter um pai famoso.

E a conversa continuou. Aparataram na Londres trouxa e compraram um celular, Scorpius acabou pegando um de modelo igual ao de Rose. Albus mostrou um shopping que Rose simplesmente amava, e uma livraria enorme perto de um pequeno Café. Que também servia sorvete. Scorpius ajudou Albus com as compras para a festa e acabaram passando por outra livraria.

O Malfoy viu na vitrine um livro. Um que Rose disse que tinha muito tempo que estava querendo. Obrigou o Potter á entrar na loja e pagou caríssimo por uma edição especial.

Chegaram onde deveria ser a Gemialidades Weasley e entraram. Hugo, Lily, o pai de Rose, Sr. Weasley, o Sr. Potter e o tio da Rose, Jorge estavam lá. E o interessante era que sem os objetos, que deveriam estar em outra sala, o lugar parecia ainda maior. O pai de Rose ficou extremamente surpreso por ver Scorpius ali. Mas não disse nada porque seu filho e sua sobrinha conversavam com o Malfoy como velhos conhecidos. O senhor Potter, Harry Potter, parecia um cara incrível mesmo, como Scorpius imaginava que ele era quando tirava suas figurinhas nos sapos de chocolate. O tio Jorge acabou virando seu ídolo no pouco tempo que passaram juntos.

Albus e Scorpius tiveram que ir á Londres trouxa novamente para comprar outras coisas, e quando os dois estavam voltando para o Beco Diagonal, Scorpius disse:

– Eu não acredito que achei aquele livro, vai ser o presente perfeito.

E Albus se deu conta de algo que até agora tinha conseguido ignorar.

– Você gosta dela. – disse.

– É claro que eu gosto. Rose é minha melhor amiga. – comentou Scorpius, como se fosse óbvio, e era. O Potter até era menos arrogante do que o loiro imaginava, mas será que ele era lerdo?

– Deixa de ser idiota Malfoy. – Albus se perguntava se o Malfoy era lerdo. – Você realmente gosta da minha prima. Da Rose. Eu nunca imaginei que você acabaria se apaixonando por ela. – continuou o Potter, falando mais para si mesmo.

Apaixonando por ela? Scorpius não era apaixonado por ninguém além dele mesmo. De novo, memórias sobre momentos dele e de Rose voltaram á sua mente. O sorriso dela. Os olhos azuis, brilhantes. O corpo maravilhoso escondido debaixo das roupas sérias que ela vestia para o trabalho. A atitude mandona. O orgulho de Grifinória. Uma lealdade absurda do tipo Lufa-Lufa. O cérebro de quem deveria ter ido para a Corvinal e o humor Sonserino. A ruiva era tão, tão, tão perfeita.

– Eu estou certo não é? – perguntou o Potter apenas para confirmar.

Scorpius ainda parecia fora de si quando respondeu:

– Eu acho que sim.

xxx

**N/A:** Gente, mais uma pontinha de 10 págs. no _Word_. O que acharam da aparição do Albus? Eu só espero que não achem uma mudança repentina nem nada, até porque não foi nada repentina. Albus já tem 21, e ele levou aquele soco do Malfoy com 16, então... É que eu não consegui deixa-lo tão estúpido, porque cá entre nós eu adoro o Al. No próximo e último capítulo, finalmente vamos saber o que Scorpius está preparando para Rose. Só não esperem algo muito exagerado ou viagens para Paris, afinal vão passar o dia como trouxas. Acho que é só... Reviews, por favor! E Winnie, ainda está gostando do presente?


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:**Bom, esse é o último capítulo de Happy Birthday, e o maior deles também... Quero agradecer á todo mundo que. Por enquanto mandou review é só isso pessoal.

**Happy Birthday! – Capítulo 3**

Rose acordou assustada. Com uma coruja batendo o bico repetidamente no vidro de sua janela. O céu ainda estava escuro. Que horas seriam?

Rose enrolou-se no cobertor e quase caiu no chão. A preocupação tomou conta de sua mente e ela correu para pegar a carta. Realmente não sabia o que esperar e ao reconhecer a letra de Scorpius, apenas pensou:

"_Não deixe que nada de ruim tenha acontecido com ele". "Não deixe que ele esteja machucado"._

Ao abrir o envelope, percebeu que seu pensamento era ridículo. Se algo houvesse acontecido com Scorpius, não seria ele que escreveria a carta. Suspirou aliviada, e percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração. Leu a pequena mensagem e a preocupação tomou-a novamente:

**_Levante-se Rose!_**

**_E vista uma roupa agora._**

**_É urgente_**

**_Malfoy_**

Por quê?

Será que aconteceu algo com a família dele?

Não. Não deve ser isso. Ele disse que os pais haviam voltado da Alemanha há alguns dias e estava tudo bem.

Esse menino é doido.

Rose pegou um pedaço de pergaminho na escrivaninha, porque não queria admitir, mas parecia que alguma coisa não muito boa tinha acontecido. Porque a nossa tendência é sempre pensar o pior. Mas quando ela pegou a pena, a campainha de seu apartamento tocou. Rose correu até a porta e constatou ao abrir que era ele.

E como o Malfoy poderia ser bonito até de manhã? Ela só ficou surpresa com o cabelo bagunçado dele, do tipo "finjo-que-não-ligo-mas-ligo-sim", ao invés do normal arrumado e bem penteado. Rose não sabia se dava bom dia ou boa noite porque nunca havia acordado tão cedo em sua vida.

Sim, ela havia puxado Ronald Weasley no quesito preguiça.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa Scorpius? – perguntou ainda receosa.

– Não. – Ele disse abaixando os olhos e passando pelo corpo de Rose – Eu acho que disse pra você se vestir, a não ser que ache que essa roupa é adequada, porque eu não vou discutir com você. Não mesmo.

Rose olhou para as próprias roupas e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, porque ela usava uma blusa grande do Chudley Cannons, um short de pijama que estava praticamente encoberto pela camisa e meias rosa. Última moda primavera-verão Victoria Secret.

Acho que não.

– Não vai me convidar para entrar Weasley? – Malfoy perguntou abrindo espaço e entrando no apartamento.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – É sério. O que ele queria naquele horário?

– Nossa. Não seja rude Rose. – ele falou, repreendendo-a, enquanto dirigia-se à estante e olhava seus livros – Eu apenas vim te fazer uma surpresa. Vou mudar a sua concepção de aniversários.

Ela adorava essa atitude dele. Scorpius nunca pedia ou perguntava nada, apenas dizia e fazia, o que pode ser irritante na maioria das vezes, mas o tornava completamente _sexy._

_Sexy? O que você está pensando Rose?_

Malfoy e sexy em uma mesma sentença?

_Hum, até que não ficou ruim._

_Ai meu Deus! Em que estou pensando?_

Deve ser o horário, é isso que dá acordar cedo.

– Concepção? – ela perguntou lembrando-se que era pra estar com raiva, por ter sido acordada antes do sol e torcendo para que o Malfoy não soubesse o que ela estava pensando – Que concepção Malfoy?

– A partir do ano que vem você vai esperar ansiosa por seus aniversários.

Rose bocejou e suspirou impaciente. Scorpius virou-se para ela:

– Preparada?

– Não Malfoy. – respondeu mal-humorada – você está me acordando de madrugada.

Ele aproximou-se dela.

– Não está de madrugada e eu achei que já tivéssemos passado por isso.

– O quê?

– Scorpius. Pare de me chamar de Malfoy, Weasley.

– Chamo como quiser. Você vem na minha casa – ela disse, alterando a voz – de madrugada e ainda fica reclamando. Eu deveria te chutar daqui Mal-foy.

O jovem fitou os olhos azuis dela e riu.

Isso mesmo. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Ela ficou ainda mais nervosa, e iria começar a bater nele, contudo Scorpius previu a ação dela e a abraçou. Foi tão estranho que ela nem ousou se mexer.

– Já viu o sol nascer Rose?

Que tipo de pergunta cretina é essa?

– Não. – respondeu aproveitando a sensação dos braços deles ao redor de seu corpo.

– Eu imaginei. – ele sorriu e soltou-a. Cedo demais. – Por isso eu vim aqui tão cedo, o sol costuma nascer pelas 5:40 da manhã, tem um lugar que eu conheço que você vai adorar.

Rose gritou indignada:

– Agora são 5:40 da manhã?

– Não. – ela suspirou aliviada – estamos no horário de verão, o sol nasce mais cedo não é? Deve ser umas 4:30.

– Ah! – foi a única coisa que Rose conseguiu proferir antes de cair no sofá – São quatro horas da manhã. Não acredito. Eu. Vou. Te. Matar.

– Por que Rose? Sei que você não gosta de acordar cedo, mas...

– Scorpius, escuta. – a garota endireitou-se no sofá, indicando o assento ao lado dela – Estamos no horário de verão. A gente adianta uma hora. Se o sol nascia ás cinco, agora nasce ás seis. Não ás quatro.

Malfoy piscou atônico. Ela tinha razão, não acreditava que havia se confundido com algo tão simples e fácil. Bateu na própria testa, frustrado. Rose riu.

– Pode rir. Parece que eu sou burro mesmo.

– Claro que não.

– Não acredito que me confundi com algo tão estúpido. Aposto que foi influência do Potter. Quem me mandou conversar com ele?

Rose piscou, surpresa.

– Potter? Por que você se encontrou com o Albus?

Scorpius não respondeu. Ele murmurava algo assim:

– Eu sou o melhor em tudo – ele parecia frustrado mesmo – Como pude errar algo assim? Por quê? Por quê?

Rose revirou os olhos.

– Você vai chorar?

– É claro que não – ele recuperou-se facilmente – Mas eu preparei o dia todo. E agora comecei tudo errado. Sabe quanto isso me custaria no trabalho Rose? Eu seria demitido.

A Weasley sorriu pensando que se o Malfoy não existisse, ela provavelmente inventaria um.

– Scorp, por incrível que pareça você não está no trabalho. E não começou errado, só se adiantou um pouco.

– Um pouco? – ele questionou incrédulo.

– Tudo bem. Adiantou-se muito, mas não tem problema. – a garota respirou fundo e virou-se para o amigo – Então... O que a gente vai fazer?

– Agora?

Rose só balançou a cabeça. Scorpius pareceu pensar no assunto. Depois disse:

– Dormir.

– Boa ideia. – só que ela não sabia onde ele poderia dormir, já que o segundo quarto da casa era apenas um escritório.

Malfoy pareceu entender o que Rose estava pensando e fez menção de levantar, mas ela segurou-lhe a mão, para impedi-lo de sair.

– Você pode dormir... – Rose olhou a sala e procurou em vão por um lugar onde ele pudesse ficar – Eu não sei... Talvez...

– Eu vou para casa Rose. Sem problema.

– Não! Quero dizer... – ela enrubesceu – Você pode ficar.

– Já que insiste. Eu fico aqui no sofá ok?

Ela olhou para o sofá e deu torcicolo, mesmo só de pensar em cochilar ali. Imagina o Malfoy então.

– Você vai me deixar dormir? – perguntou.

– É claro. Mas te acordo antes do sol nascer.

Rose bufou.

– Por quê?

–Porque faz parte do meu plano maligno. – Scorp respondeu, revirando os olhos.

A garota suspirou derrotada e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto enquanto observava seu amigo deitar-se encolhido no sofá pequeno. Não acreditava que iria fazer isso, mas...

– Malfoy. – chamou.

– O que foi Rose?

Ela podia fazer isso. Não é errado, é? É claro que não. Não vai acontecer nada mesmo.

– Levanta desse sofá.

Scorpius levantou-se, entretanto olhou para Rose confuso.

– Eu não vou deixar você deitar aí porque vai acabar acordando todo torto.

Ele sorriu e retrucou:

– Mas são apenas duas horas.

– Não importa. Vem comigo.

Ela se dirigiu ao próprio quarto e suspirou novamente. Eles eram adultos.

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – Scorpius disse assim que entrou – Quer que eu durma no chão?

A Weasley revirou os olhos.

– Claro que não Malfoy. A gente pode dividir a cama.

Scorpius olhava para ela boquiaberto. Ele havia ouvido certo? Dormir com Rose?

Hum, até que não era uma má ideia.

– Então...

– Eu adoraria Weasley.

– Sem gracinhas ok? – ela tentou dizer com seriedade, mas acabou sorrindo.

– Você acha que eu teria coragem de tentar alguma coisa? – perguntou Scorpius falsamente ofendido.

E ela preferiu não responder.

Adiantaram-se para a cama e tiveram que admitir. Por mais que fossem adultos e coisa e tal, a situação era constrangedora porque nenhum dos dois mostrou mais que amizade desde que se conheceram.

Scorpius tirou os sapatos e deitou por cima das cobertas, desconfortável. Rose desligou as luzes ao lado da cama, suspirou e virou-se para ele, dizendo:

– Fico com dó das suas namoradas Scorpius.

Ele virou-se para ela interrogativo.

– Porque se assim que você dorme com elas – Rose continuava – Não sei como faz tanto sucesso.

A Weasley tinha aprendido com o seu tio Jorge que piadas aliviam a tensão de qualquer ambiente. E Rose sabia que ele estava certo, portanto se precisasse ficar fazendo gracinhas até conseguir dormir é isso que ela iria fazer. Claro que o Malfoy debaixo das cobertas não era o que ela queria realmente, mas foi a primeira coisa que passou em sua cabeça.

– Você não deveria ter dito isso Weasley. – Bom, Rose não podia ver o rosto dele no escuro, mas jurava que havia um sorriso. Um sorriso do mal. Mas isso não foi preciso, só a voz dele fez um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha e ela não sabia dizer se era bom ou ruim. – Agora você vai ver porque tem tanta gente correndo atrás de mim.

– Não ouse...

Scorpius riu.

– Calma Rose – ele disse, tranquilo – Não vai doer.

– Malfoy! – Rose havia virado para o outro lado, com a intenção de sair da cama e fazer não sei o quê, mas o Malfoy puxou pela cintura até que as costas dela encostassem-se ao peito dele. Scorpius sentiu que a amiga estava rígida, mas era ela que tinha tido a ideia de dormir com ele e ela estava provocando também.

Ele manteve seu braço na cintura dela, abraçando-a, abaixou a cabeça até o ouvido de Rose e sussurrou:

– Depois de uma noite maravilhosa eu não ouso sair da cama antes da garota, apenas abraço-a e sussurro no ouvido dela. Como agora, até que ela durma em meus braços. Porque o que faz geralmente a mulher deixar o cara são as atitudes ridículas dele depois que eles dormem juntos.

Rose relaxou e sorriu:

– Não acredito que está me contando seus segredos Malfoy. Sabia que o meu irmão pagaria por eles?

– Você não existe sabia? É praticamente imune á cantadas. E sabe cortar qualquer clima.

– Ah – disse Rose, virando-se de frente para ele e saindo do abraço – Não sabia que tinha um clima aqui e com relação a ser imune á cantadas, eu devo dizer que tento.

– Até demais – Scorpius resmungou.

– O que disse? – Rose não havia entendido direito.

– Nada _querida._ Vamos dormir.

Rose respirou fundo e ajeitou-se também. Não soube dizer se demorou a dormir, mas a respiração calma de Scorpius foi a última coisa em que pensou antes de apagar.

xxx

Scorpius não queria ter aceitado "dormir" com Rose. Mesmo que tenham só dormido. Mas, por favor, esse negócio de ser adulto não estava adiantando. Porque "adultos podem dividir a cama sem que nada aconteça" é coisa de gente que não está com alguém como Rose Weasley deitada de barriga para baixo com uma mão passando pelo seu abdômen e uma perna dela em cima da sua.

Mas Scorpius sorriu da mesma maneira. Ele sabia que ela se mexia muito, mas ele não imaginava que era tanto assim. Que ela acabaria em cima dele. O jovem olhou o relógio de pulso e percebeu que já eram 6:20. Decidiu acordar a "amiga". Era difícil para ele porque já não sabia se queria que Rose fosse só sua amiga. E tinha aquele negócio do Potter, ele havia dito que Scorpius estava apaixonado por Rose. E o Malfoy meio que confirmou. Ai que confusão.

– Rose – chamou-a.

Ela se mexeu, entretanto continuou dormindo.

– Rose. – chamou mais alto dessa vez.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, e o Malfoy sentiu que aquilo estava estragando todo o dia que iriam ter. Ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar em tudo que tinha que fazer. Ficou com vontade de passar o dia todo ali com ela.

Rose Weasley olhou primeiro para seu braço que estava em cima do Malfoy e arregalou os olhos. Quem estava ali? Levantou os olhos até o rosto dele, e surpreendeu-se. Tinha achado que era um sonho estranho. O que ela havia feito?

Levantou-se rapidamente, e quase caiu da cama. Scorpius puxou-a pelo braço entes que caísse e ela acabou realmente em cima dele.

Rose havia fechado os olhos com força, e pediu:

– Me diz que eu não fiz nada pelo qual vou me arrepender.

Scorpius ficou boquiaberto_. Ficar comigo iria fazê-la se arrepender?_

Obviamente decidiu optar por ignorar isso e ser sarcástico como sempre.

– O que poderia fazê-la se arrepender Weasley?

Rose abriu os olhos e viu que a situação era totalmente constrangedora. Estava prendendo o Malfoy com as duas pernas, e o seu rosto estava muito perto do dele. Ela poderia beijá-lo...

E o quê ela estava pensando?

– Nada Scorp – disse saindo de cima dele olhando para fora, ainda estava escuro – Não acredito. Lembra-se do que conversamos sobre acordar antes do sol nascer?

Scorpius levantou-se e foi em direção á porta, dizendo:

– Se troque ok?

– Nós sempre mudamos de assunto assim ou é só você que faz isso e eu acompanho? – perguntou Rose.

Scorpius realmente percebeu que ela tinha razão.

– Você acabou de fazer isso, portanto nós dois sempre mudamos de assunto. Talvez seja por isso que nos damos tão bem.

– Pode ser – Ela sorriu e deu de ombros – Que tipo de roupa eu visto? Porque hoje é sexta e tem trabalho no Ministério.

– Eu sei. Mas vista uma roupa leve, sei lá. Vai dar tempo de voltar antes do trabalho.

– Sem problema.

Scorpius saiu do quarto e conferiu o relógio. Ia dar tempo.

Rose vestiu uma calça jeans e uma regata branca, com o símbolo da Grifinória gravado no busto como um broche.

E foi assim que chegou á sala, que percebeu que ela e Scorpius eram mesmo leias á sua Casa. Ela reparou que ele também estava com calça jeans e uma blusa verde escura com uma estampa de cobra, escrito Slytherin. E que fazia jus ao peitoral de Scorp. Nossa, fazia mesmo, ela tinha que admitir.

– Perdeu alguma coisa Rose?

Nem precisa dizer que ela ficou vermelha com o comentário. E o Malfoy deu graças á Deus porque ela não havia visto o olhar que tinha dado para ela. Ou para o corpo dela. Entenda como quiser.

– Pronta?

– Claro. Aonde a gente vai?

– Você vai ver Weasley. Me dê sua mão. – Scorpius disse, estendendo a sua.

Rose suspirou e de mãos dadas eles aparataram dali.

xxx

Scorpius tinha pegado uma cesta em seu apartamento e voltado enquanto Rose se trocava e ela nem percebeu que ele segurava algo assim.

Rose visualizou o mar, quer dizer que eles estavam em uma praia?

– Onde estamos?

– Á uma hora de vassoura da mansão Malfoy. Eu sempre vinha aqui, acho que é um dos meus lugares preferidos. – respondeu Scorp. – Como eu trouxe o café, você estende essa toalha quadriculada daqueles filmes horríveis americanos.

Rose olhou para Scorpius e percebeu que ele segurava uma cesta, com uma toalha vermelha e branca, típica de piqueniques em filmes trouxas mesmo. Ela pegou a cesta, estendeu a toalha na areia, pensando em como Scorpius era incrível.

Era para isso que ele havia acordado Rose cedo, para ver o sol nascer naquela praia. Ela olhava para ele de costas, olhando para o mar. Ele era bonito até de costas, e ela nem se repreendeu pelo pensamento. Era verdade. Só que ele não era dela.

Acabou soltando um suspiro frustrado. Ele se virou para Rose no mesmo momento e não entendeu o motivo da cara decepcionada dela.

– Você vai gostar Rose. Eu prometo. – disse Scorpius, achando que ela não estava sorrindo por ter acordado cedo. – Sente-se que eu arrumo o café.

Ela percebeu que só havia estendido a toalha e se sentou. Como ela era sortuda...

Scorpius sentou-se também e apontou para um lado da praia.

– "Quando você fizer algo nobre e belo e ninguém notar, não fique triste" – disse ele – "Pois o sol toda manhã faz um lindo espetáculo, e, no entanto a maioria da platéia ainda dorme".

– Essa frase não é sua. – Rose mais afirmou que perguntou.

Scorpius virou-se sorrindo para ela:

– Não. John Lennon disse isso. Mas não deixa de ser verdade.

Rose parecia hipnotizada pelo amigo. Quando ele havia se tornado tão... Tão... Tão perfeito?

– O que foi? – perguntou ele.

– Nada – ela sorriu.

Scorpius puxou-a para o lado dele, passou o braço pelos ombros dela, e ficaram olhando para o lado que o Malfoy havia apontado anteriormente.

O sol estava fazendo um espetáculo incrível. Rose se arrependeu de nunca ter visto o sol nascer antes. Scorpius fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento, os raios solares esquentando a praia e o calor de Rose. Haviam começado bem o dia.

A Weasley olhou para o amigo. Ele parecia bem mais interessante que o sol, mas também parecia parte do ambiente, o sol refletindo o cabelo loiro, a praia ao fundo.

Nunca imaginou que Scorpius apreciava tanto a manhã. Queria agradecer pelo garoto ter mostrado algo tão importante para ela.

– Weasley. Você me vê todos os dias. Não acha melhor ver esse sol maravilhoso se refletindo na água? Ainda temos o dia todo pela frente, vai até se cansar da minha cara. – disse Scorpius.

Rose corou na mesma hora. Tinha se perdido no rosto de Scorpius e ele tinha percebido, mesmo de olhos fechados.

Droga.

Melhor olhar o sol mesmo.

Rose virou-se para frente. E apreciou a vista.

Alguns minutos depois Scorpius separou-se de Rose e pegou algumas coisas na cesta, assim que ela se virou ele pegou um saquinho plástico cheio de morangos e disse:

– Olha o que eu trouxe...

Rose olhou e fez uma careta.

– Por favor, me diz que tem qualquer outra coisa aí, sabe que eu odeio morangos.

– Tem chantilly, para colocar nos morangos. Desculpa, não tem mais nada.

Rose ficou boquiaberta. Só podia ser brincadeira.

– Tudo bem. – ela disse decepcionada – Eu tomo um café quando estiver indo para o Ministério.

Scorpius riu.

– Qual é a graça?

– Acalme-se ruiva. Achou que eu só traria isso para gente comer? Assim você me ofende.

E com um aceno da varinha, saíram pães, presunto e queijo, chocolate, maçã, uva, chantilly. E suco, e ele só poderia ter usado um feitiço para não derramar. Era suco de laranja. Delícia.

– E para a sobremesa... – continuou Scorpius.

– Não acredito! – Rose exclamou assim que viu um bolo maravilhoso.

– Pois é. A minha mãe fez um bolo de chocolate para a sua nora preferida.

Rose riu. Na primeira visita que Rose fez á mansão dos Malfoy, Astoria a recebeu muito bem. A Weasley estava super ansiosa com a visita, e até o pai de Scorp, Draco, foi cavalheiro. Rose achou que era o máximo que ela poderia receber dele, e agradeceu por isso. A jovem simplesmente adorou Astoria e vice-versa. A Sra. Malfoy dizia que a garota deveria casar-se logo com Scorpius e acabar de vez com a rixa entre as famílias. Astoria trabalhava com Ginny no Profeta Diário, portanto não ligava para antigas brigas.

A Weasley sabia que os bolos da mãe de Scorpius eram os melhores do mundo.

– Todos os bolos que a sua mãe faz são os melhores. – Rose não resistiu e passou o dedo na borda – Eu amo muito a Astoria...

– Você deveria era amar o filho dela.

Rose levantou a cabeça tão rapidamente que bateu na de Scorpius.

– Ai! – reclamou ele – Isso tudo por pensar na possibilidade de me amar Rose?

– Foi só surpresa mesmo. Achei que você nem conhecia essa palavra.

Scorpius fez língua para ela. Depois as pessoas falam que os HOMENS são insensíveis. Rose era muito cínica e nunca levava a sério as coisas mais relacionadas á romance que ele falava.

– Chata.

– Metido á besta. – devolveu Rose.

– Mimada.

– Implicante.

– Convencida.

– Idiota.

– Linda. – disse Scorpius, sorrindo.

– Muito obrigada.

Scorpius ficou nada menos que indignado.

– Você não vai devolver o elogio não?

– Eu não sei... – disse Rose, pegando uma maçã.

– Pode devolver se não eu retiro o que eu disse. – ameaçou Scorpius.

Rose mastigava lentamente enquanto fingia pensar no assunto. Ela pegou uma faca depois e cortou um pedaço do bolo. Scorpius cruzou os braços e esperou...

– Acho que bonito é pouco, tenho que admitir. – disse Rose, pegando suco sem olhar o amigo – Inteligente. Engraçado. Você é maluco também...

Depois ela parou, apontou o indicador na cara dele, e continuou:

– Não retire o que disse.

– Eu não vou. Não se preocupe.

xxx

Eles comeram muito. E Rose nem se lembrava de qual havia sido a última vez que se sentira tão cheia.

Ela e Scorpius juntaram as coisas e começaram a caminhar pela praia. Falaram sobre qualquer besteira. Ele zoou Rose por causa da roupa que ela usava como pijama. E a Weasley disse que se ele falasse isso com alguém, ela iria contar para todo mundo sobre o Toddy. O Toddy é um ursinho de pelúcia que ficava no quarto de Scorpius. Tinha sido a única coisa além das roupas que ele havia levado da Mansão Malfoy.

– Deixa o Toddy fora disso. – ameaçou Scorpius.

Rose levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Tudo bem. Só você esquecer o que eu estava usando de manhã.

– O quê? – perguntou Scorpius – Você deve ser doente Weasley. Eu não sei do que você está falando.

– É isso mesmo Malfoy.

Os dois riram, e continuaram caminhando em silêncio.

Rose apreciava o vento, e o clima, tão diferente do de Londres, mesmo não sendo muito longe da cidade. Queria poder repetir isso, e não se preocupar com horário de trabalho e...

– Ai meu Deus! – gritou ela – O Ministério. A gente tem que voltar Scorpius. Que horas são?

Scorpius consultou o relógio e disse, tranquilo:

– 8:05.

– Por que toda essa calma Scorpius? Nós temos que estar no Ministério ás 8:30. Anda. – disse ela puxando-o – Vamos voltar.

– Por quê? – perguntou o loiro – Você não pode trabalhar hoje.

– Só porque é meu aniversário não quer dizer que eu tenha que ficar á toa.

– Você está com gripe viral. É muito sério, e passa via aérea. Ou seja, você tem que ficar em casa, de repouso, para não contaminar os colegas.

– O quê? – De que diabos esse garoto está falando?

– Eu disse que eu já avisei o Ministério que você está doente e não pode trabalhar e eu vou ficar cuidando de você porque eu adoro seus germes.

– Você mentiu. – Rose ainda tentava assimilar a ideia.

– Claro que sim. Porque eu não gosto nem dos meus germes, e obviamente eu não iria gostar dos seus.

Rose parecia exasperada.

– Você mentiu no Ministério. E agora? Se eles descobrirem?

– É só você falar que está doente mesmo. Simples assim.

– Ai meu Deus! Eu vou se demitida.

Scorpius revirou os olhos

– Menos drama Weasley. Foi só uma mentirinha, fica de boa.

Rose parecia que ia explodir.

– Eu não consigo. – ela disse. – Não posso mentir assim.

– Tecnicamente foi eu que menti. Calma florzinha. Se precisar, eu admito o culpa tá legal? Ninguém é despedido porque faltou á um dia de trabalho.

Rose ainda não parecia muito bem.

– Eu sabia que você não teria coragem. Tudo bem, a gente pode...

– O que você disse? – perguntou a garota, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

Scorpius sorriu por dentro. Mas por fora manteve a expressão séria.

– Eu disse que você não é corajosa o suficiente.

Rose bufou.

– Você venceu Malfoy, sabe que esse negócio de coragem funciona com qualquer grifinório, espero que você tenha preparado o dia todo.

Scorpius esticou a mão para Rose e disse, antes de aparatar de novo:

– Você não perde por esperar Weasley.

xxx

Rose e Scorpius apareceram na Londres trouxa, em uma das muitas ruas movimentadas de lá. E começaram a passear por elas. Havia tantas lojas, ela e Scorpius entraram em muitas delas, compraram roupas, lembrancinhas de Londres, Rose comprou sapatos também, e sorvete. Scorpius entrou em uma pequena lojinha de guloseimas suíças e saiu com uma sacola enorme.

Rose olhou para ele boquiaberta.

– O quê? – perguntou desembrulhando uma barra – Todo mundo sabe que os chocolates suíços são os melhores do mundo.

Rose balançou a cabeça e puxou-o dali, dizendo:

– Você não existe.

Era fácil se livrar de tudo que eles estavam comprando. Já haviam feito isso com a cesta do café da manhã. Rose estava colocando tudo dentro de uma bolsa pequena que continha um feitiço de extensão.

Scorpius tentava pagar tudo para Rose, só que a ruiva se recusava terminantemente. Scorpius se cansou de tentar convencê-la, mas disse que o almoço era por conta dele e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer em relação á isso.

Os dois ainda estavam discutindo esse assunto quando Rose foi atravessar uma rua e não prestou muita atenção ao trânsito, Scorpius puxou-a pela mão quando um carro estava quase em cima dela.

– Estava testando se carro passa ou não em cima de avião Weasley? – perguntou Scorpius, debochando do desespero da amiga.

Rose poderia mata-lo depois de uma dessa.

– Engraçado – disse ela – Você é hilário sabia?

Depois a garota apenas soltou a mão de Scorpius e seguiu em uma rua qualquer.

– Ei Rose! – chamou-a – Por que você soltou minha mão?

– Sei lá. – Por que eles deveriam ficar de mãos dadas?

– Me dê a sua mão de novo.

Rose olhou para ele meio desconfiada.

– Pra quê? – questionou.

– Porque eu quero segurá-la. Qual é o problema em andarmos de mãos dadas? Aposto que quando você era pequena andava desse jeito com os seus primos.

– Claro que sim, mas...

– Mas nada. Eu quero Rose. Somos amigos, não deveria ser estranho amigos andarem juntos desse jeito. Isso é só mais uma coisa chata do mundo dos adultos. Quando se é criança pode e depois que cresce não?

– Você está perecendo um menininho mimado falando desse jeito.

– Isso eu sempre fui. Só que eu consegui te convencer? – perguntou o loiro, esperançoso.

Rose sorriu e esticou a mão, eles seguiram pela rua de mãos dadas. Era bom, e diferente. Ele tinha razão, não deveria ser estranho andarem daquela maneira.

– E agora? – perguntou Rose – O que tem no itinerário Sr. Malfoy?

– Olha. – disse e apontou para a sua esquerda.

Rose torceu para que ele estivesse falando de qualquer coisa atrás daquela, daquela coisa.

– A London Eye. Legal né? A gente vai dar uma volta nela agora.

Rose parou.

Scorpius não entendeu o motivo e interpretou errado.

– Eu sei que é coisa de turista, mas eu vivi a minha vida inteira aqui e nunca fui nessa roda gigante. Eu sei que o dia é seu, mas vai comigo?

Rose apenas negou com a cabeça.

– Por favor, Rose. – pediu ele – Você não pode ser tão contra á fazer coisas de turistas.

A garota parecia meio em transe.

– É meio alto né? – murmurou a ruiva.

– Claro. É uma das maiores rodas gigantes do mundo.

– Sério? – perguntou Rose ainda parada no mesmo lugar – Uma das mais altas?

– Aham. Qual é o problema?

Rose murmurou algo que ele não escutou direito.

– Repete Rose. Não entendi nada. – falou Scorpius.

– Eu tenho medo de altura tá legal? Nem morta eu entro nesse troço.

– Medo? E como você voa de vassoura?

– Alguma vez você já me viu em cima de uma vassoura?

Scorpius pensou no assunto e ela tinha razão. Bom, isso é melhor que a encomenda.

– Você vai ir comigo sim.

Rose virou-se para ir embora, mas Scorpius puxou-a pelo braço.

– Não Scorpius. – ela havia começado a tremer um pouco – Não me obrigue, eu não vou conseguir.

– É claro que vai. – afirmou ele. –Você está comigo e pode segurar a minha mão se quiser.

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

– Vamos. Dizem que a vista é linda. Dá para ver Londres inteira de lá de cima.

Rose ainda não parecia muito bem, mas resolveu arriscar.

Apertou a mão dele do jeito mais forte que pôde e se dirigiu á London Eye.

– Isso mesmo. Vai ser rápido. – garantiu Scorpius.

Os dois ficaram na fila e entraram em uma cabine.

– Quanto tempo demora mesmo? Cinco minutos? – perguntou ela, ainda sem soltar a mão do amigo.

– Um pouco mais do que isso. – disse ele, sorrindo amarelo.

– Dez? Doze minutos?

– Na verdade – Scorpius passou a mão no cabelo, gesto de nervosismo, isso não é bom – Uma volta completa dura quase trinta minutos.

– O quê? – gritou ela desesperada.

– Calma Rose.

– Como eu posso ficar calma? Eu vou ter que ficar nesse troço por meia hora! – Rose parecia á beira de um ataque de nervos.

Scorpius fez a única coisa que veio a mente dele naquele momento. Ele puxou Rose e abraçou-a, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela.

– Feche os olhos Rosely – sussurrou – E respire fundo.

A ruiva fez exatamente isso. Fechou os olhos com força e apertou os braços ao redor do Malfoy. Ela respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro que emanava do pescoço dele. Quase a fez esquecer-se de onde estava, porque tinha cheiro de casa.

Se Scorpius não a soltasse, ela poderia fazer aquilo.

Ela poderia sim.

xxx

Os dois saíram da London Eye e Rose foi correndo para o mais distante dela.

– Eu vou vomitar. – dizia.

– Agora? – perguntou Scorpius sorrindo, por que ele não iria fazer isso? Eles ficaram praticamente os trinta minutos abraçados e com certeza isso é um bônus. – Agora que acabou você vai vomitar?

– Cala a boca, eu não podia fazer isso lá dentro, ia sujar a cabine toda.

Scorpius retrucou, chocado:

– Obrigado pela parte em que você diz que não vomitou porque não queria sujar minha roupa.

Rose parecia ainda meio fora de si e não percebeu a ironia.

– Mas eu não disse isso.

– Exatamente.

Aí sim ela sacou o sarcasmo e revirou os olhos.

– Obrigada. Foi uma loucura, eu achei que ia morrer, mas ter você lá melhorou as coisas Scorp.

– Você se sentiu mais segura não é? – perguntou ele.

– Na verdade, eu fiquei pensando que pelo menos eu não iria morrer sozinha e que a culpa seria sua, pois você me arrastou para lá.

Scorpius virou-se nervoso e Rose começou a rir.

– Devia ter visto a sua cara Scorpius – Rose disse, aproximando-se do amigo e pegando sua mão – Fez valer a pena a volta nessa coisa.

– Pelo menos algum de nós está se divertindo. – falou o loiro, ainda meio nervoso.

– Até parece. Eu fiquei me agarrando a você todo o tempo que a gente estava lá. Não é como se você não tivesse tirado uma casquinha.

– Como você pode dizer isso? – ele fez a pergunta, fingindo indignação.

– Você não presta. É igualzinho a qualquer homem, só é mais bonitinho que a média.

– Eu vou fingir que bonitinho não é feio arrumado e vou tomar isso como um elogio. Nós podemos ir agora?

– Claro. – respondeu ela, sorridente – Próxima parada?

– Shopping. Porque eu estou morrendo de fome Weasley.

xxx

Os dois foram para o shopping que Albus havia mostrado para Scorpius no dia anterior.

– Onde você quer comer? – perguntou Scorpius assim que chegaram á praça de alimentação.

– Eu prefiro lanche á comida mesmo. Pode escolher.

Hum... Scorpius pensou e lembrou-se de uma propaganda que viu enquanto o Potter estava com tevelisão ligada.

– A gente pode ir no Mclanche que vem com brinde? – pediu ele como uma criança.

Rose riu.

– McDonalds? É claro que sim.

Scorpius comprou uns cinco lanches diferentes para experimentar. Com batata frita, salada e até sobremesa. Rose experimentou uma pouco de cada enquanto Scorpius parecia alguém que recebeu a notícia de que o natal ia chegar mais cedo. Até lanche com surpresinha ele quis.

Os dois comeram com calma e conversaram, depois só comeram mais um pouco, só que em silêncio. Depois, na saída do shopping, Scorpius e Rose compraram sorvete e como não podiam entrar em nenhuma livraria com ele, sentaram um uma mesinha, na frente de uma cafeteria.

Rose não tinha esquecido o que o Malfoy havia dito de manhã e perguntou:

– Agora você pode me dizer quando encontrou o Albus? E por quê?

– Só se você me contar por que não gosta de comemorar seus aniversários.

– Eu já disse que perdeu a graça.

– Eu sei. Mas qual foi a cereja do bolo?

– Tudo bem. Eu conto, só se você contar.

– Feito – disse o Malfoy – Eu fui ajudar na sua festa ontem. E agora estou me sentindo culpado por ter te contado sobre ela, tudo mundo está trabalhando para deixar as coisas perfeitas.

– Sem problema Scorp. Eu _vou_ ficar surpresa, mas pelo o que fizeram por mim e não porque eu não deveria saber da data. Mas e o Al?

– Eu encontrei com ele na casa da Hermione – Rose levantou as sobrancelhas, não sabia que Scorpius era íntimo assim da sua mãe – E bom, conversamos, ele disse que não é mais tão idiota e perguntou se a gente podia tentar de novo.

Os olhos de Rose brilhavam. Seria ótimo se Albus e Scorpius virassem amigos.

– Só isso. Mas nós não somos _melhores amigos para sempre_ não tá legal?

– Há um começo para tudo. – disse Rose, tomando mais um pouco de sorvete da sua casquinha.

– Sua vez Weasley.

– Tudo bem. – disse ela e suspirou – Até o quinto ano, eu tinha amiga, que na verdade, hoje eu vejo que estava mais para inimiga. Ela competia em tudo comigo, tentava parecer melhor o tempo todo. No dia do meu aniversário, ela armou a maior festa para um garoto que ela estava interessada. Chamou toda a escola, e o aniversário do cara ia ser na próxima semana. Eu não gosto de admitir, mas eu fiquei meio arrasada. Todos deveriam estar comemorando comigo, sabe? Só que eu ainda tive uma comemoração. Só os meus primos ficaram no Salão Comunal, então o James foi a Hogsmeade comprar cerveja amanteigada, o Fred pegou bolo na cozinha, o Teddy e a Victorie vieram só por minha causa, ficamos comendo e falando besteira por horas.

– Então foi bom. – comentou Scorpius, ainda tomando sorvete. Qual é? Eles compraram o maior que tinha.

– Claro que foi. Eu percebi que eu tinha a melhor família do mundo, e decidi que seria grata á ela todos os dias da minha vida, só que querendo ou não, a data perdeu a graça, acho que eu nunca fui muito dada á comemorações.

Scorpius ficou olhando para Rose. Ele olhava-a nos olhos, e parecia ter acesso á toda a alma dela. Na verdade, o garoto estava vendo uma amiga diferente, uma que ficava triste e decepcionada ás vezes, que amava a família, por mais que alguns membros não fossem perfeitos. Ele se sentiu sortudo.

– O que foi? – perguntou ela, sem graça.

– Eu tenho muita sorte. – respondeu Scorpius sério – Por você ter me deixado entrar em sua vida.

Rose não soube o que dizer. Lembra que ela sempre estraga o clima com sarcasmo ou piadas? Ela não queria fazer isso agora.

– Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou o loiro.

Rose desviou o olhar e encarou o resto do sorvete.

– Não sei o que dizer.

– Então só não revide.

Não deu tempo de Rose pensar em nada, quando sentiu algo melado e gelado bem no seu nariz.

Era sorvete.

– Vai sonhando loiro aguado.

Rose pegou a sua casquinha e enfiou com vontade na cara de Scorpius, depois espalhou o sorvete até na testa dele.

– Ah não Weasley. Você sujou o meu cabelo, pode ter certeza que isso vai ter volta.

Ela nem esperou. Saiu correndo. Scorpius foi atrás dela, e ele era mais rápido. Puxou-a pela cintura e rodou a garota, atraindo a atenção de várias pessoas que passavam por ali.

– Me solta. – mandou Rose – Tudo mundo está olhando.

– E daí? – disse Scorpius, mas largou-a mesmo assim – Aposto que todos vão comentar que casal lindo nós formamos.

– Normal não é querido? – disse Rose, oferecendo o braço e um guardanapo.

– Com certeza.

Rose avistou uma livraria e passaram quase duas horas ali. Parecia haver livros saindo de todos os lugares. Quando ela achava que poderia ir embora, visualizava uma nova estante e parava por ali. Scorpius também ficou perdido, eram tantas história interessantes que ele queria ter mais tempo para ler. Pediu á um vendedor que pegasse os livros que havia interessado mais á ruiva e pediu para deixá-los no balcão.

Ela escolheu três livros, mas Scorpius estava comprando 12.

– Alguém já disse que você é muito exagerado? – exclamou a garota.

– Sei lá, mas não importa. A metade é para você.

Rose tentou devolver, mas eles já estavam pagos e Scorpius se recusava a deixar que ela chegasse perto de qualquer um deles.

– Deixa eu te pagar então. – pediu ela.

– Não mesmo. Assim eu vou ficar ofendido.

Rose desistiu na mesma hora.

Os dois foram ao cinema, e viram _Star Wars._Aquele cinema só passava filmes antigos e o que eles viram era da década de 80.

– Nossa. – disse o Malfoy – Esse filme é quase tão velho quanto meu pai.

Rose deu uma cotovelada no amigo.

– Ai! – exclamou – E é mentira?

Isso rendeu um beliscão. Custou para aprender, mas depois ele ficou calado.

xxx

– Com fome? – perguntou Scorpius.

– Não muito. – admitiu Rose – O que você tem em mente?

– Minha casa. O melhor macarrão de todos os tempos.

Rose pareceu pensar no assunto.

– É uma delícia. – a garota ainda não estava convencida – Prometo. É a única coisa que sei cozinhar, portanto eu tenho que saber fazer bem.

– Tudo bem. Vamos ver.

O apartamento de Scorpius era bem maior que o de Rose. Era um duplex, na realidade.

Era bonito, só que dava para perceber que o único toque feminino da casa havia sido feito pela mãe de Scorpius. Ele tinha uma parede que era preenchida por um mapa do mundo. Era legal porque havia círculos de vermelho marcando os lugares que ele queria ir. Datas ao lado de lugares que ele já tinha visitado. Fotos pregadas em pontos turísticos. Um desenho da Mansão Malfoy e uma foto dos pais com ele pequeno ao lado. Pequenas anotações e coisas assim.

Rose percebeu pela primeira vez uma pequena foto ao lado de uma parte da Inglaterra, a parte onde havia um castelo desenhado, Hogwarts. Era uma foto dela e do Malfoy. Ambos sorrindo. Que eles tiraram na última á Hogsmeade como alunos, no sétimo ano. Embaixo da foto estava escrito:_Melhor coisa do Reino Unido._

– Eu coloquei essa fotografia há pouco tempo. – disse Scorpius, parado de repente ao lado da garota.

– É, eu nunca tinha percebido antes. Onde...

– Eu guardava na carteira, mas aqui com certeza fica melhor.

Rose sorriu para ele.

– Mas o que é "o melhor" desse país? – perguntou ela, convencida.

– Olha você querendo que eu encha a sua bola.

Rose deu de ombros e Scorpius suspirou, sorrindo também.

– Você é o melhor. A nossa amizade, o tempo que eu passo com você, é sempre bom. É quase como receber um presente. – Scorpius fez uma careta e continuou: – Me saí bem?

– Melhor que o esperado, como sempre.

Scorpius estava segurando uma caixa e entregou-a á Rose.

Assim que abriu, pulou de alegria literalmente.

– Eu. Não. Acredito. É a edição especial. Scorp, muito obrigada.

Rose praticamente pulou no pescoço dele e os dois caíram no sofá. Rose ainda estava extasiada para ficar sem graça com a situação, mas depois pareceu se dar conta de...

– Espera – disse – Esse livro deve ter custado o olho da cara!

– Não mesmo. Os meus dois olhos ainda estão intactos.

– É uma expressão trouxa seu idiota. E eu deixei você pagar mais um monte de coisa para mim.

– Lá vamos nós de novo.

E eles foram. Rose queria saber quanto custava e Scorpius tentava ignorá-la, começando a fazer o macarrão.

Eles discutiram, e Rose não pareceu convencida, mas o garoto estava irredutível. Que mulher difícil de aceitar presente.

O Malfoy desviou desse assunto e perguntou sobre a série que ela estava lendo até semana passada. Enquanto o macarrão estava no fogo os dois foram para a sala conversar. E o assunto rendeu, rendeu tanto que só pararam de falar daquilo quando sentiram um cheiro de queimado.

– Droga! – disse o loiro. – Queimou tudo Rose. O molho, a massa e sei lá mais o quê.

– Calma. Eu tenho uma coisa que resolve tudo isso.

– Um vira-tempo? – perguntou ele, esperançoso.

– Não. – Rose revirou os olhos. – Um celular. Você prefere pizza de quê?

xxx

Depois de comerem e conversarem mais, Scorpius decidiu levar a amiga para a própria casa. No caminho, eles não moravam muito longe um dos outro, passaram em frente á uma floricultura.

Rose continuou andando e depois Scorpius alcançou-a.

– Espera Weasley. Olha aqui.

Ele segurava apenas uma rosa branca. Rose ameaçou:

– Se você disser...

– Uma rosa para a flor mais bela de todas... Clichê, mas ainda funciona.

Ele quebrou a um pedaço do caule e colocou no cabelo de Rose.

– Agora corre. – disse ele, puxando-a pela mão.

– Por quê?

– Eu roubei. – o dono vinha na direção deles – Corre!

Nem deu tempo da garota brigar com o amigo. Eles só pararam de correr quando chegaram á porta do prédio de Rose.

Scorpius subiu com ela e a cada andar que o elevador vencia parecia que a distância entre os dois aumentava. Saíram no andar de Rose sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele acompanhou-a até a porta e disse:

– Agora eu tenho que ir.

– Tudo bem. – ela disse, sem-graça – Obrigada. Foi o melhor dia de todos.

– Boa-noite Rose.

– Boa-noite.

Eles trocaram um abraço desajeitado e Scorpius aparatou.

Rose entrou em casa e trancou a porta.

xxx

A Weasley estava tirando os tênis pensando em Scorpius. Ela o queria tanto. Para a surpresa da jovem, alguém tocou a campainha. Ela correu para a porta e encontrou...

Scorpius.

– O que você... – e o resto da frase apenas morreu.

Porque Scorpius entrou, e fechou a porta. Puxou Rose pela cintura e disse, roçando seus lábios nos dela:

– Eu esqueci. Como pude?

Rose afastou-se um pouco, apenas para perguntar:

– O quê?

– Esqueci-me de te desejar feliz aniversário.

Scorpius Malfoy finalmente beijou Rose Weasley, sua melhor amiga e desejou:

– Feliz Aniversário.

E beijou-a mais uma vez. E outra.

Se o Malfoy soubesse que beijar Rose teria um gosto tão bom, teria beijado a garota quando ainda estavam na escola. Tinha sido uma total perda de tempo até agora. Ou talvez não. Talvez não teria sido tão maravilhoso como estava sendo agora.

Mentira.

Scorpius não acreditava nisso. Ele ainda achava que havia sido um idiota, deveria ter agarrado Rose quando a levou até a Torre da Grifinória no sexto ano.

Rose passou as mãos pelo cabelo de Scorpius, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e pensou em como era sortuda. Talvez ela devesse agradecer á Albus por ter sido um idiota no quarto ano. Ou o lufano idiota que tentou agarrá-la. Ou à aquela sua amiga-inimiga que colaborou para que a data perdesse a magia para ela. Só para ele dar graça á tudo de novo.

Ou provavelmente deveria agradecer ao próprio. Agradecer á Scorpius por... Tudo, eu acho.

– Obrigada. – ela disse, reparando que Scorpius a tinha levantado, que ela estava contra uma parede e com as pernas em volta da cintura dele.

Scorpius parou de beijá-la por um instante e ficou confuso.

– Por quê? – perguntou.

Rose passou a mão pelo rosto dele e se perguntou. Por quê?

Pelo dia perfeito. Pela amizade. Pelas piadas e cantadas horríveis. Pelo sarcasmo. Pela confidência no trabalho. Eram tantas coisas.

– Por me desejar feliz aniversário. – respondeu ela.

– De nada. – disse e um sorriso cheio de terceiras intenções enfeitou seu rosto – Mas eu espero que no _meu_aniversário você me faça surpresas com chantilly e sais de banho.

Rose teve rir.

– Eu compro para você e mando pelo correio.

– Sem-graça. – ele disse emburrado – Eu queria que você viesse pelo correio também.

– Vai sonhando.

– Você é uma chata. Como fui me apaixonar por você? – disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Rose ficou boquiaberta. Ele, apaixonado por ela?

– Repete. – ela pediu, enquanto tentava gravar cada detalhe do rosto do Malfoy.

Foi tão bom de ouvir.

– Você é uma chata?

A Weasley ficou olhando para ele séria. Scorpius sorriu.

– Eu me apaixonei por você Weasley. E estou simplesmente perdido se você não me quiser.

Rose disse que o queria. E que o amava. Ele pediu para ela repetir. E ela fez. Diria quantas vezes ele quisesse ouvir.

Bem, Scorpius mudou a concepção de Rose em relação aos aniversários. Alguém ainda tinha alguma dúvida de que ele não conseguiria?

Fim.

**N/A:** Gente, acabou mesmo. Quem gostou levanta a mão e manda um Review! Eh! Bom, esse foi o meu presente em três partes para a senhorita Winnie Cooper. Gente, eu acho que ela gostou. Isso é bom, não é?


End file.
